Although Internet of Things (“IoT”) is currently being implemented in some commercial settings, such conventional IoT deployments do not appear to fully utilize the full interconnectedness with a Public Safety Answering Point (“PSAP”) and IoT-capable sensors. In addition, conventional PSAPs do not appear to analyze a message indicative of an emergency and/or sensor data indicative of an emergency to determine one or more actions to be taken in response to the emergency situation and identify one or more devices (be they household devices, vehicular components, utility devices, devices disposed in, on, or along a roadway, and/or devices disposed throughout a population area, etc.) for performing the determined one or more actions. Such conventional IoT deployments/PSAP deployments also do not appear to autonomously control each of the identified one or more devices to perform tasks based on the determined actions to be taken.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality with a Public Safety Answering Point (“PSAP”), and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing smart environment functionality with a PSAP, which includes, without limitation, smart home, building, or customer premises functionality, smart vehicle functionality, smart utility functionality, smart roadway functionality, smart city functionality, and/or the like.